


All I Want For Christmas

by 994527



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc finds an impostor under his tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

He was absolutely sure the box was wriggling.

_But why would it be wriggling?_

There it was again. Definite wriggle.

_Ok so it’s either humourous or dangerous._

It wriggled again.

_Feels like it might be dangerous._

Marc picked up the lightsaber from the sofa and walked softly, slowly, towards the large box nestled next to the Christmas tree. _This is why he said ‘Open it on Christmas Eve.’ BECAUSE IT’S FUCKING ALIVE._

He did some recon in a distant semi-circle, trying to gauge which angle to attack from. He considered going upstairs and waking Alex, but it was almost 2am and he’d feel guilty if it was some sort of gadget programmed to wriggle and scare the shit out of him.

_It’s a big box. It could be a tiger._

The involuntary giggle left his lips as he realized what he’d just genuinely considered. _It’s probably not a tiger._

The box seemed to respond to the giggle, and wriggled again in a definite statement of intent.

_So it understands. IT’S A PERSON._

Marc’s blood froze for a split second before he again giggled at his stupidity, defrosting in happiness and relief. _I know what it is._ He was pretty sure his excited gasp made it clear he’d realized.

_‘I’m spending Christmas in Geneva, sorry.’_

_Yeah, right you are._

_Except that you’re in a box._

_Under my tree._

He threw the lightsaber down and covered the last few paces quicker than he’d ever crossed the room before, ripping the paper off the top and yanking the box open. He peered inside and grinned as his eye’s met Dani’s and his teammate casually nodded at him, sat cross-legged and comfortable in a box under someone’s tree. As you do.

“Hello.” 

_Playing it very cool, Pedrosa._

Marc could feel one of his joker laughs coming on, surrendering to it fully as his teammate stepped out the box and he realized what he was wearing. _It’s not a tiger. It’s an elf.  
A sexy elf._

He had the hat, and he had boxer shorts. And a bow tie. And that was it.

“How the FUCK did you get in there?!”

Dani grinned. “Alex helped. But I was clothed, then. Promise.”

Marc stood and stared at him for a few seconds before suddenly poking him. “Are you real?”

Dani nodded at him like he was a child and grabbed his hand, planting a quick kiss on top. “Yes. I’m real. Did you really think I wasn’t going to spend Christmas with you?”

Marc paused before shrugging slightly and pouting. “Yeah.”

“Awwwwww!” Dani pulled him in with one arm and produced a sprig of mistletoe with the other. “Can I kiss it better?”

Marc nodded and his ‘yes’ got lost in the sexy elf attack, mistletoe immediately discarded.

“You – have – too – many – clothes – on.” Each of Dani’s word came out in between breaths as Marc ran his fingers through his teammate’s hair and deposited the elf hat on the floor. Marc’s t shirt followed it, soon joined by his jeans, Dani then suddenly pulling something over the younger rider’s head, Marc realizing it was another elf bowtie.“Do you – have a – thing – for – elves?”

Dani shook his head. “No.”

“I think I do.” Marc laughed as they haphazardly tried to move over to the sofa without letting go of each other, very unsuccessfully.

“Floor.”

Marc followed him down and felt slight carpet burn greet him.

_The injuries may be hard to explain._

Dani’s tongue slowly traced a line down his midriff.

_Fuck it._

It reached the edge of his boxers.

_Well, exactly. Please, please fuck it._

Fingers hooked around the waist band and pulled them down.

“I can’t believe you came.”

Dani paused and locked eyes with him again as he heard the unexpected and unfortunately chosen words, wicked grin spreading across his face. “Not quite yet. Patience.”

Marc grinned and pulled his face towards his own with the bow tie.

“Ok I definitely have a thing for elves.”


End file.
